Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations is the sequel to Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. It was released on March 30th 2012 in Europe, March 13th in North America, and February 23rd in Japan for thePlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and supports worldwide online matches. The game starts from the beginning of Naruto, from the Land of Waves Arc, all the way to the battles at the Five Kage Summit Arc, and also includes anime cutscenes from the Confining the Jinchūriki Arc. Gameplay Edit http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/f/fa/Naruto_Nine_tails.jpgNaruto, in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, as depicted in the game.While carrying several elements previously seen in the prequels, such as playing the story mode and online tournaments, the game shows several new features and changes. The battle system has been modified for faster gameplay. The game now implements a new status meter that limits the amount of substitution jutsu that can be performed. One of the new additions to the game is the "Beast Mode", also known as "Awakening Mode", in which a character transforms into a beast with stronger attacks should they be about to be defeated. For example, Part II Naruto Uzumaki would change into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode that enhances his abilities, while Part II Sasuke Uchiha would summon Susanoo, a massive ethereal warrior that aids him in combat. Players will also be able to use real collectible cards to unlock new content and gain advantages in the fights. The story mode is divided between both Part I and Part II from the series, respectively featuring the younger and older incarnations from the series' characters. The role-playing game elements from Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2's story mode were removed in favor of consecutive battles, thus reducing the time spent during the mode. Although it mainly focuses on Naruto Uzumaki's adventures, it features new sidestories lead by supporting characters such as Minato Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha that will expand their backgrounds. While the game covers both Part I and Part II, all of the characters created for the original episodes will be playable. New animated cutscenes will be used for the story mode. With 72 playable characters and 15 supports, the game includes the debut of the new Kage introduced in Part II, as well as Kakashi Hatake's team during his childhood. Few characters appear assisting such as Fū and Torune who are teamed up with Danzō Shimura. Development Edit Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations was first announced by Namco Bandai Games in late June from 2011 in the manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump, promising the return of Part I characters, most notably Zabuza Momochi and Haku in response to their popularity within fans. With the addition of these characters, the staff comments the game will have a wider variety of battles than the previous game. The initial gameplay was modified during November 2011 to further balance the fights. The game's official website opened shortly afterwards. Producer Yusuke Sasaki commented the staff wanted to give combat a greater focus than its prequels. The term "Generations" was used, standing for "the ultimate ninja battle that crosses generations". The game is meant to satisfy the gamers' wishes and interests regarding the series according to Hiroshi Matsuyama, the president of CyberConnect2. Matsuyama also commented the story mode is different from Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, with Part II meant to have a different impact in the gamers. Studio Pierrot, the developer of the Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden anime series, aided CyberConnect2 in the making of new storylines to be featured in the game, resulting in new 60 minutes of created animation. On January 3, the demo release date was announced in the Jump Magazine. It was officially released January 24, 2012 on the Japanese PlayStation Store only. It contains 3 battles which are fighting Sasuke, Masked Tobi and Pain. The North American demo was released on the PlayStation Store on February 21st and on the Xbox Live Marketplace on February 28th with the same three battles, but in English instead of Japanese. In November 2011, Namco Bandai announced the game would be released in Japan on February 23, 2012. Pre-orders will included a CD soundtrack from the game and the prequels, Ultimate Ninja Storm and Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, under the title of "Ultimate Ninja Storm Best Sound" (ナルティメットストームBestSound?) composed by Chikayo Fukuda. Additionally, during following dates, the game was announced to be released in North America and Europe in March 13, 2012 and March 30, 2012, respectively, also by Namco Bandai. Like the Japanese version, the European port will include a CD soundtrack, promoting "the first official rap single of Killer B". Namco Bandai Europe also announced a card edition including 50 cards a poster with words from Masashi Kishimoto and 8 cards for online. The card edition was never released in the UK but those who pre-ordered the Card edition on Zavvi.com as it was a exlusive to Zavvi.com would recieve an "alternative bundle" packed with a A3 Poster, 2 booster packs and a starter pack with the video game. But the actual card edition was still released in other parts of Europe. Anime Cutscene Differences/Changes Edit The cutscenes animated for the story mode differ from the original scenes in the anime. Not only are the scenes changed, but also the colouring and lighting of some of the techniques: *There is rarely any blood and no amputation. *The background of where Minato talked with Naruto is an aurora like colour. *The bones of Sasuke's Susanoo are white. *Fukasaku and Shima are not present when Jiraiya faces the Six Paths of Pain. *Instead of Gaara protecting Sasuke from A's attack, he protects A from Sasuke's Amaterasu and battles him one on one. *Zabuza's death is changed from being impaled by various weapons from Gatō's men to being beaten to death. *The colouring of A's Lightning Release Armour is a lightning blue colour. *During Team Minato's bell test, Kakashi attempted to use Chidori before being stopped by Minato. Kakashi first used Chidori in battle during the Third Shinobi World War. *Kurama's chakra tempts Naruto to release it during his battle with Pain rather than the fox controlling him. *Minato's talk with Naruto is extended. *Similar to his story mode in the previous game, Jiraiya uses the last of his chakra to use the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan to destroy the Animal Path. *Instead of painting graffiti on the stone faces, Naruto paints his own face next to the faces. Playable Characters Edit Parenthesis indicate character's Awakening Modes. *Naruto Uzumaki (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (One-Tailed Form, Four-Tailed Form) *Sage Naruto (Six-Tailed Form) *Naruto Uzumaki (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Curse Mark Mode, Sharingan) *Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Susano'o Mode) *Sakura Haruno (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Maiden's Anger Mode, Herculean Mode) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan Mode) *Young Kakashi (White Fang Mode) *Sai (Fast Writing Mode) *Yamato (Wood Style Mode) *Shikamaru Nara (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Shadow Imitation Mode, Strategy Mode) *Ino Yamanaka (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Covered with Flowers Mode, Hundred Scattered Flowers Mode) *Chōji Akimichi (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Expansion Mode, Berserker Rage Mode) *Asuma Sarutobi (Flying Swallow Mode) *Kiba Inuzuka (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Fang Mode, Food Pills Mode) *Shino Aburame (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Beetle Mode) *Hinata Hyūga (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Byakugan Mode, Twin Lion Fists Mode) *Neji Hyūga (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Byakugan Mode) *Rock Lee (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Eight Gates Mode) *Tenten (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Ninja Tool Summon Mode, Ninja Tool Mode) *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) *Tsunade (Herculean Mode) *Jiraiya (Sage Mode) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Hokage Mode) *Minato Namikaze (Playable with Flak Jacket and Hokage costume) (Yellow Flash Mode) *Obito Uchiha (Sharingan Mode) *Hashirama Senju (Wood Release Ninjutsu Mode) *Tobirama Senju (Water Release Ninjutsu Mode) *Gaara (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Brutal Sand Mode, Kazekage Mode) *Temari (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Wind Covered Mode, Heavenly Fan Dance Mode) *Kankurō (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Salamander Mode, Puppet Dance Mode) *Chiyo (Chikamatsu Ten Puppets Mode) *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode) *Kabuto Yakushi (Playable with Snake Cloak) (Chakra Scalpel Mode, Snake Mode) *Kimimaro (Curse Mark Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Susano'o) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Fusion Mode) *Deidara (C2 Dragon Mode) *Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) *Kakuzu (Shinzo Mode) *Tobi (Playable also as the Masked Man) (Sharingan Mode) *Pain (God Mode) *Konan (Angel Mode) *Karin (Angry Mode, Attracted Mode against Sasuke) *Suigetsu Hōzuki (Water Arm Mode) *Jūgo (Curse Mark Mode) *Haku (Ice Mode) *Zabuza Momochi (Demon Mode) *Killer B (Full Eight-Tails Mode) *A (Raikage Mode) *Ōnoki (Tsuchikage Mode) *Mei Terumī (Mizukage Mode) *Danzō Shimura (Released Seal Mode) Support-Only Characters Edit *Anko Mitarashi *Kurenai Yūhi *Shizune *Tayuya *Kidōmaru *Jirōbō *Sakon and Ukon *Fū *Torune *Darui *C *Akatsuchi *Kurotsuchi *Ao *Chōjūrō Playable Stages Edit *Konohagakure (Part I, Normal, Destroyed, Ruined) *Training Field (Day, Evening) *Grassy Waves Prairie *Forest of Death *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Konohagakure Forest (Day, Evening) *Five Kage Summit Venue *Great Naruto Bridge *Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Akatsuki Hideout *The Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Forest of Dead Trees *Amegakure (Upper, Lower) *Chūnin Exams Stadium *Chūnin Exams Preliminary Arena *Top of the Lookout Tower *Valley of the End (Clear Weather, Rainy Weather) *Bridge in the Land of Iron *Snowfield *Storm Cloud Ravine *Madara's Hideout *Site of Planetary Devastation *Five-Seal Barrier Cliff *Sunagakure Gate *Sunagakure *Mount Myōboku Trivia Edit *There is also a glitch that allows the player to go out of bounds. When a player using the air combo in theChūnin Exams Preliminary Arena, cancel it and redo it many times, they can go upstairs. *There is another glitch that allows the player to go out of bounds. If a player uses Orochimaru and hits the opponent with his technique in the Lookout Tower where the corner is made with the wall and the purple boundary, Orochimaru will end up going out of bounds and able to walk inside of the wall. *There is an interesting fact about the Lookout Tower stage. If a player successfully does a combo that sends the opponent flying (for example, PTS Naruto's forward/back combo) and it's directed at the purple boundary wall, the opponent will crash into the wall, stay there for several seconds, and then fall from the wall hit. This is currently the only stage known where this can happen. *The North American/UK versions of the game incorrectly credits Brian Donovan as Tsunade's English voice actor in the intro sequence, as well as Nolan North for "Madara's" voice in Naruto and Sasuke's tale, who only provides "Tobi's" voice for the character. *Strangely in the tale of Madara Uchiha, the player do not actually play as Madara, instead the other Akatsuki members are playable in this tale and Madara only appears in cutscenes. *The bell test during the tale of Kakashi Hatake, the way Rin, Obito and Kakashi strive to get the bells mirrorsTeam 7's efforts during the same test. Coincidentally Kakashi and Obito's bickering reflects Naruto andSasuke's arguing.